<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Straight On For You! by Geekygirl24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333094">Straight On For You!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24'>Geekygirl24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crack Bl Oneshots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Seriously crack!, Strange Magic Fusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The glass shattered as Officer Meng Shao Fei came charging at him, sword brandished at the ready as he swung it towards Tang Yi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah!” Tang Yi only just managed to grab his own sword to block the blow, “Woah!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give me Zhao Zi! NOW!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack | Fang Liangdian &amp; Tang Yi, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crack Bl Oneshots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Straight On For You!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tang Yi buried his face in his hands, taking a deep breath of relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How did all go so horribly wrong?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A stolen love potion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kidnapping of Zhao Zi, who had apparently been hit with the love potion and was now madly in love… with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The singing was obnoxious, and Tang Yi hoped he would just sleep forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or at least for about 8 hours… that would be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could deal with 8 hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Groaning and leaning back in his throne, he stared up out of the skylight… only to see a figure flying straight for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The glass shattered as Officer Meng Shao Fei came charging at him, sword brandished at the ready as he swung it towards Tang Yi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah!” Tang Yi only just managed to grab his own sword to block the blow, “Woah!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give me Zhao Zi! NOW!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are more than welcome to him! He’s been singing since he got here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They twirled around each other, Tang Yi moving to take cover behind his throne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Taking a breather?” Shao Fei taunted, climbing onto the throne as he continued to slash at Tang Yi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The commotion could obviously be heard outside of the throne room as Jack casually made his way into the room, leaning against the doorframe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Need a hand boss?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Tang Yi glanced over at him sternly, lazily batting away the sword as the pair flew up to the ceiling, both grabbing a chandelier as they swung towards each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Personally, Tang Yi had to admit that Officer’s Meng’s skills were more than impressive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Especially as his sword sliced through the vines holding one of the chandeliers up, almost hitting Jack down below.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the cells underneath the throne room, the two guards in front of Zhao Zi’s cell, winced at the loud BANG, of the chandelier hitting the ground. Quick as a flash, they unlocked and rushed into the cell, making sure that Zhao Zi remained asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back up above, the pair had crossed swords, pushing against one another in the hope to gain the advantage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Had enough?” Shao Fei smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could do this all day!” They flew at each other again, “Now, give me the potion!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha!” Shao Fei smirked, “The mighty gang leader needs a love potion?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t need it! I want to eradicate it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eradicate this!” Finding a loose boulder, Shao Fei kicked it loose, kicking back towards Tang Yi, who narrowly dodged it, watching as it fell back down to the ground…. Again, almost hitting Jack underneath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the fight lowered back to the ground, Jack poked his head over the side of the boulder, his smirk still in place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Need any help now boss?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued to swing at each other, Tang Yi eventually kicking Shao Fei’s sword into the air with a victorious cackle, only to grunt when Shao Fei kicked him in the stomach, catching his sword in one fluid movement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tang Yi was even more impressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Shao Fei pointed his sword at Tang Yi’s throat, Jack popped up again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It looks like you need help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I DON’T!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The furious fighting continued as the scowling and rage, turned into laughter and teasing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that all you’ve got?” Shao Fei cackled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t know the half of it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More fighting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You fight well for a fairy!” Tang Yi snarled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish I could say the same!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Shao Fei shrugged nonchalantly, lazily batting Tang Yi’s sword away, “I guess I just expected… more?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack held back laughter, watching as the pair continued, their energies flagging severely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They seemed to be a perfect match.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he would just watch and see how this unfolded.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>